The present invention relates to a drawer arrangement, including a drawer side wall connected or configured to be connected to a drawer rail of a drawer pull-out guide, wherein the drawer side wall has a support portion for supporting a drawer bottom, a drawer pull-out guide having a carcass rail to be fixed to a furniture carcass, a drawer rail connected or configured to be connected to the drawer side wall, and a central rail displaceable between the carcass rail and the drawer rail. The central rail has a side limb and a transverse limb connected therewith, and the side limb of the central rail, at least over a region, is arranged laterally besides the support portion for the drawer bottom.
The invention further concerns a drawer with an arrangement of the type to be described.
DE 103 17 311 A1 shows in FIG. 1 a drawer pull-out guide in the form of a full extension and a drawer side wall, and a vertical main limb of the central rail is arranged laterally besides a support limb for a drawer bottom. In order for the lateral stability of the drawer pull-out guide to be increased, the central rail—as shown in FIG. 7—can have an asymmetric extended transverse limb protruding from the main limb at a right angle. Although this measure enables an improvement of the lateral stability for the drawer pull-out guide, there is still a considerable lateral tilting moment acting on the drawer pull-out guide when the drawer bottom is heavily loaded. A further disadvantage is the fact that a relative large installation space has to be provided for this construction.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a drawer arrangement of the type mentioned in the introductory part, having a more compact construction and a higher stability.